


Like Lightning

by octoberfeeling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pinkberry, Smoochies, bisexual awakening, blanket fort cuddles, brooke: a useless lesbian, brooklyn natalie lohst and chloe leigh valentine are in looooove, mild pining-based angst, rainy day vibes, rich goranski to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: A couple of soft gays make the best of a stormy day.





	Like Lightning

Rain! 

Usually half-lidded eyes spring open at the sound of it against the glass. Brooke practically leaps out of bed to get to the window, almost tripping over blankets as she races to get closer to the sound, the smell of this morning’s downpour. Her still-sleep-heavy arms pry open the window and she crawls out onto the ledge just below her windowsill, the perfect spot to sit and experience the storm, a grin creeping across her face at the memory of the day she accidentally kicked the screen out as a result of an affectionate tickle fight. A blanket of hazy, sleepy darkness still covers everything; Brooke has no idea what time it is, but there’s no way she’s going back to sleep now. It hasn’t rained in what feels like forever, and she intends to make it the best cozy rainy day ever. She goes over her mental checklist: Blankets, tea, giant sweater, snacks, Netflix… _ Chloe.  _ A surge of electricity flashes through the sky and Brooke’s heart in the same instant. As the thunder rolls in the distance, Brooke sighs, thinking of her best friend, the girl she’s been head over heels for since the first time she heard her speak. 

_ Freshman year, French class. Madeline sat across from them, spouting off some  _ connerie  _ about being  _ une vraie française _ and how Brooke “should sit up straighter and pull your hair out of your face and wear clothes that actually fit you and maybe put on some lipstick once in awhile I mean god what’s the problem with adding a little bit of color to--” _

_ “Why don’t _ you _ add a bit of color to your  _ personality? _ ” Chloe had cut her off, and completely shut her up, but she continued, “And besides,  _ si tu es une vraie française _ , how come you’re only in intermediate French? Hm?” Madeline sniffled, then turned away from them sharply and asked - incorrectly - to be excused. “ _ Putain. _ ” Chloe had learned French curses before she learned to count to ten. _

Brooke was a goner after that, and now here she is, a week before the start of senior year, sitting in the pouring rain and still completely enamoured. And completely soaked.  _ Okay, time to stop romanticizing the idea of sitting in the rain and try not to get incredibly sick,  _ she laughs to herself as she crawls back into her room, already starting to shiver. She wanders back to her bed and sits down to check her phone, even though logically, as she notices the time on her screen - 5:13am - she doubts anyone will be awake to provide any notifications anyway. To her surprise, her phone buzzes just as she’s placing it back down onto her pillow. It’s Chloe. Her heart attempts gymnastics as she opens her messages.

**my valentine:**

> FUCK the thunder is loud r u awake

**me:**

> yeah actually omg

**my valentine:**

> can i come over my parents and i fought last night and i don’t wanna stay inside w them all day during this storm

**me:**

> of course love! you’re always welcome here!
> 
> plus my parents are out of town so we don’t have to deal with any adults yo
> 
> give me 30 min to make myself presentable???

**my valentine:**

> fuck that u know i don’t care
> 
> be there in 10

Well, she at least has time for a shower. She practically skips to the bathroom, partially because the floor is  _ cold _ but mostly out of excitement. A whole day with Chloe! It’ll be perfect. She blows a kiss in mother nature’s general direction as thanks for the storm, knowing that it’ll make Chloe a little jumpy and  _ extra  _ snuggly. They’ve always been physically affectionate with each other and it’s never been a big deal - for one of them. If Brooke’s completely honest with herself, the occasional hand-holding as they walk through the mall, the forehead kisses when they say goodbye, the cuddling whenever they have movie nights… it all gets a little overwhelming. 

She sighs and lets her thoughts wander while she waits for the water to heat up. The thing is, Chloe has always been like, the Token Straight Friend. So as painful as it is, Brooke has been working all summer to accept the fact that her feelings will never be reciprocated. It’s not working. 

Another heavy sigh escapes her lips and she decides to drown her pathetic gay sorrows in singing along with the sugary voice of Carly Rae Jepsen. It took her a while to even consider listening to her music - Jake, Jeremy, and Rich never shut up about her and it used to make Brooke never want to hear the words “Queen of Pop” again. But when  _ Michael _ gave her his seal of musical approval, she decided to give Carly Rae a try. Now she can’t stop. 

She puts EM▪O▪TION on shuffle, steps into the steaming shower, and pulls the curtain closed. Shower steps 1-3 (shampoo, conditioner, shave) are completed while belting “I Really Like You” at the top of her lungs and she doesn’t hear the front door open and close, nor does she realize the loud, carelessly-sung confession she’s making. The soundtrack to steps 4 and 5 (clean face, clean body) is “Let’s Get Lost.” She’s caught up in the moment and doesn’t have any inkling that the bathroom door has been pushed silently open, or that someone’s sitting just outside the curtain.

“Baby, let’s go get lost, I like that you’re drivin’ slow!” She turns off the water and reaches one arm outside the curtain to grab her towel. She wraps it around herself, then pulls back the curtain to step out and-- “Keepin’ my fingers crossed, that maybe you’lllllaaAAAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM.” Chloe is seated on the toilet lid, one leg crossed over the other and her chin resting in her palms. Brooke is floored. Quite literally, since she tried to step out of the shower and completely lost her footing and is now sitting on the floor, thankfully somehow still decent, done screaming for now, and staring up at Chloe in disbelief.

“ _ Salut, ma cherie, _ ” Chloe says… seductively? And hold on… was that a wink? She’s probably--  _ definitely _ joking. She’s joking. This is  _ not _ flirting. But it does make Brooke want to start screaming again. “Did you forget I had a key?”

“No no no I knew that,”  Brooke scrambles to get up off the bathroom floor, flailing slightly like a baby deer with brand-new wobbly knees. Once she’s up, she straightens out her towel and makes an attempt at composing herself. “I definitely knew that, but why did you come into the bathroom?!”

“I heard the sweet concert going on so I grabbed a front row seat! Also you forgot to lock the door, so...” Chloe visibly stifles a laugh. Brooke knows she looks ridiculous, and her ears are on fire, so she doesn’t even want to imagine what shade of red they are at this point. She rolls her eyes and lets out a breathy laugh in an attempt to hide her current level of  _ flustered _ .

“You’re ridiculous,” she shakes her head and turns on her heel to leave. “Do  _ not _ follow me into my room. I’m gonna change and then we can begin the Stormy Day Festivities.”

“The  _ what? _ ” Chloe snorts at her.

“You’ll see! Just give me one minute!”

“Alright, but I’m counting!”

At that, Brooke fake-stomps to her room, shuts the door, and immediately flops onto the bed. A tiny gay panic attack commences in which she pretty much just kicks and punches the air and silently screams and then re-flops. She smacks both of her hands to her face and thinks,  _ Brooke, you useless lesbian. Get a hold of yourself. _

“Thirty seconds!”

Shit. Okay. She wills herself to get up and throw on clothes before Chloe inevitably kicks the door down. Leggings, crop top, giant yellow cardigan, mismatched fuzzy socks: A Look. She starts to comb through her damp hair when Chloe opens the door, a little too eagerly, poised to say something along the lines of “Gotcha!”

“What, were you  _ hoping _ to catch me before I finished dressing myself?” Chloe’s eyes dart to the floor and her cheeks go totally crimson.  _ What the hell.  _ Brooke just stares at Chloe, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.  _ Something’s definitely up with her today. _ She just can’t wrap her mind around what it is. Chloe tries to diffuse the situation with a falsely casual laugh, but now Brooke’s distracted. She’s held her gaze on Chloe long enough now to actually take in what she looks like. It’s been awhile since their last sleepover, and that’s really the only time Chloe can be seen without a trace of makeup on her face, totally comfortable with her just-rolled-out-of-bed appearance. And  _ god _ she had forgotten about this particular form of torture.

Chloe has found a way to look mundanely lazy and other-worldly simultaneously. She’s wearing these massive sweatpants that she totally stole from Jake, tucked into fur-lined boots. Her hair is doing something that loosely resembles a bun, and pieces have escaped in all the right places, framing her face perfectly and making her look soft and sleepy and  _ oh-so-kissable. _ And to make matters worse, she’s decided to show up wearing a shirt with Brooke’s name plastered right across the front. That’s right. A vintage  _ Brooklyn _ tee shirt. It’s not as if Brooke hasn’t seen her like this before, but today, with the weather and the weird way Chloe’s been acting just in these last 10 minutes…

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe looks worried. Brooke snaps her eyes upward and her mouth shut, and immediately worries that she had been standing there looking like one of the zombies in Jeremy and Michael’s video games. She mentally scolds herself a second time for being a useless lesbian, and gives herself another painful reminder that Chloe is, in fact, straight. It feels like snapping a rubber band against the inside of her wrist. She’s almost become accustomed to the sting. Almost.

“Yeah! Ha!” she responds in a half-hearted effort to keep the truth tamped down. “Just zoned out for a second there, still tired as all hell. It’s sooooo early.”

“5:45. Fuck, you’re right,” Chloe says, the beginning of a yawn garbling the end of the last word. “I mean, we could just go back to sleep. I don’t mind sharing the bed -- IF you’re okay with that I mean ahhh sorry that was weird I shouldn’t have even said--”

“Hey, slow down!” Brooke closes the space between them and wraps her hands around Chloe’s shoulders. “What’s up with you today? We’ve shared my bed a thousand times!” She doesn’t mention that she thinks it’s cute when Chloe laughs in her sleep. She doesn’t say that she wants to fall asleep tangled up with Chloe every night for the rest of her life. Instead she exclaims, “And anyway, there’s no time to sleep! Too many cozy happy rainy day things to do!”

Chloe holds Brooke’s gaze for a moment and her face softens until her eyes are smiling, and Brooke thinks she might just combust right there.

“What are we doing first,  _ ma choupinette?”  _ Chloe waggles her eyebrows in a ridiculous way that always elicits a giggle from Brooke.

_Well, I’m going to die, and then we’ll see what happens after that, shall we?_ she doesn’t say. Instead she beams and announces, “Breakfast, of course! Pancakes?”

“Pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This was going to just be a oneshot, but as it happens I need to space it out more and fill in the plot a bit. I'm really excited about this one and I'm hoping to update really soon!! We shall see though my friends like to make fun of me for not being able to finish anything.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading my second-ever published work! Feel free to leave a comment if ya liked it!  
> Many loves!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: octoberfeeling :)


End file.
